


Kissing My Best Friend

by StayWritten



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWritten/pseuds/StayWritten
Summary: You decided to confess to your best friend, Felix by using the TikTok challenge.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Kissing My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> I've decided to post my collection of my scenarios on here, alternatively, you can also find them on tumblr @StayWritten

It took everything in you to hype yourself up, but your crush on Felix was starting to eat at you. He was your best friend for the last three years. Part of you wanted to just be happy with your current relationship with him. You got to hold his hand, and see him every day, even if he didn’t return your feelings it was good enough…wasn’t it? 

You looked at your phone, gripping it a little tighter. Maybe this was your only chance, if he rejected you, you could just say it was a tiktok challenge and save what’s left of your dignity.

There was this tiny sense of guilt that lingered that you were hiding behind the challenge and not just jumping into a confession, but it was the only way to make sure your friendship isn’t too awkward. 

Felix was laying on your bed, playing with his phone. You propped your phone on your desk before going over to him, crawling on to the bed. He looked up from his phone almost on queue. “What’s up?” he smiled at you. “What are you up to?” he chuckled, eyeing you suspiciously, when you didn’t reply. 

“Nothing” you cuddled next to him, slipping under his arm. He laughed before going back to looking at his phone. You watched him, trying to find the right moment. Your fingertips brushed his smooth cheekbones, silently counting his freckles to calm your nerves. 

“What are you doing?” he asked absently, eyes still glued to his timeline. 

“Counting your freckles.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the same amount as last time” he laughed.

“Only one way to find out” you shrugged, leaning closer to him.

He turned his head to look at you, your fingertip, gliding along his skin until it booped his nose. Once you caught his gaze it was almost impossible to look away. You faltered for a moment before holding his cheek and leaning up slowly. Your breaths became more shallow as you inched forward.

His eyes watched your every movement before falling to your lips as he met you halfway into the kiss. His plush lips touched yours in a soft chaste kiss, before you tried to pull away shyly. He held your face, his forehead pressed against yours. “Seriously?” his smile, wide and beautiful. 

You felt your face growing warmer under his gaze. “Seriously” you brushed your thumb against his lips. 

“Finally” he smiled brightly, kissing you again. This time much deeper than the first. He pulled you onto his lap, his fingers lacing into your hair, loving the feeling of the contact and the pretty sounds that escape your lips.

“Mmm… Wait Felix” you giggled pulling back to look him in the eyes. His lips chasing the kiss, nipping yours softly. “I…I like you”

He let out such a light and carefree chuckle, brushing his nose against yours. “I know…I like you too…” You giggled, pulling out of his grip “Nooo… where are you going?” he whined at the loss of contact as you reached for your phone.

“Let me turn it off, I’m not really trying to film us making out” 

“Why not” he grinned, kissing below your ear. “Was this for tiktok?” you nodded but your smile faltered when you looked at your phone. “What’s wrong?” he trailed kisses up your cheek before looking at your phone. 

“I forgot to hit record” you whined. “Awww, and you were being so cute” 

He pulled the phone from your hands before placing it back onto the dresser. “I’ll make sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to record us being cute. But right now…I wanna keep kissing you please” he cupped your cheeks, pulling your lips back to his.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I hope you liked it, if you do please feel free to let me know <3


End file.
